An electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valve is already known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,720) wherein the valve stem of the valve moves outwardly when the valve is opened and wherein the closing head of the valve moves inwardly to rest against the valve seat. During assembly of this type of fuel injection valve the valve needle is passed from without through the valve seat and then secured to the armature as an operative unit. After this securing operation no further adjustment of the valve opening stroke can be made. Furthermore, if the securing joint is not satisfactory, the valve needle and armature may come apart. The valve needle then could possibly fall out of the fuel injection valve and fall into the combustion chamber of the engine, thereby causing serious engine damage.